


[podfic] Children of the Force

by HLine, reena_jenkins



Series: Children of the Force [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: #ITPE 2018, (heavy on the hurt & light on the comfort), Ahsoka Tano Lives, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cameo appearances from MARA JADE and KYLE KATARN and DHARA LEONIS and GALEN MAREK, Child psychologists, Dark side users doing Dark Side things, Descriptions of gore, Discussion of Genocide, Dismemberment, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Limbs, Luminara Unduli Is Bad Ass, Luminara Unduli Lives, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Nightmares, Order 66, PTSD flashbacks, Padmé Amidala Lives, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Reassuring shoulder pats, Sharing positive emotions through the Force, Shit gets worse before it gets better. Shit gets So Much Worse., Shoulder touching, Space Dad Kanan Jarrus, Whump, child endangerment & discussion of child soldiers, description of suicide (incl. children), descriptions of physical abuse, discussion of functional alcoholism, emotional devastation, it's not really Star Wars if nobody loses a limb, mind control & brainwashing, non-graphic descriptions of sexual abuse, on-screen decapitation, on-screen non-major character death, on-screen panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLine/pseuds/HLine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Anakin didn't fall, but Order 66 still happened. Now there are only remnants of the Jedi Order remain, seemingly paralyzed by grief and fear - leaving many vulnerable to the Dark Side and the Sith.Kanan Jarrus very carefully doesn't pay any attention to this; he has his team, and that's all he needs. He left the Jedi behind a long time ago. But the Force won't let its children go so easily, especially not when so many still need his help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Children of the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600314) by [HLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLine/pseuds/HLine). 



 

**Coverart by[reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile). Beta-listening by [litrapod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/profile).**

**Chapter** | **Length** | **File Size** | **Streaming/Download Link** | **Music**  
---|---|---|---|---  
1\. The Cell | 00:27:41 | 19.3 mb | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/01%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20The%20Cell.mp3)** | "Things We Lost In The Fire," by Bastille  
2\. The Slicing Room | 00:28:14 | 19.7 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/02%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20The%20Slicing%20Room.mp3) | "Whatever It Takes," by Imagine Dragons  
3\. Meeting Dev Morgan | 00:27:52 | 19.4 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/03%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Meeting%20Dev%20Morgan.mp3) | "Shine," by Amy Steinberg  
4\. First Days | 00:56:00 | 38.7 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/04%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20First%20Days.mp3) | "Flares," by The Script  
5\. Freakouts | 00:32:21 | 22.5 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/05%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Freakouts.mp3) | "Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back," by My Chemical Romance  
6\. A Family Dinner | 00:50:44 | 35.1 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/06%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20A%20Family%20Dinner.mp3) | "No Pain," by Emily Blue  
7\. All Fall Down | 00:53:34 | 37.1 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/07%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20All%20Fall%20Down.mp3) | "Skulls," by Bastille  
8\. Put Your Hood Up | 01:10:11 | 48.5 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/08%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Put%20Your%20Hood%20Up.mp3) | "A Place Called Home," by Kim Richey  
9\. A Great and Scorching Light | 00:44:31 | 30.9 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/09%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20A%20Great%20and%20Scorching%20Light.mp3) | "Electric Feel," by MGMT  
10\. Fallout | 00:38:40 | 26.8 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/10%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Fallout.mp3) | "Knocking on Heaven's Door," by RAIGN  
11\. Meetings | 00:46:04 | 31.9 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/11%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Meetings.mp3) | "Scavenger," by Finish Ticket  
12\. Betrayal | 00:59:36 | 41.2 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/12%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Betrayal.mp3) | "Trade Mistakes," by Panic! at the Disco  
13\. Phoenix Nest | 00:52:14 | 36.2 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/13%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Phoenix%20Nest.mp3) | "Be Here Now," by Ray LaMontagne  
14\. A Doctor's Visit | 00:50:15 | 34.8 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/14%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20A%20Doctor's%20Visit.mp3) | "Sword and Shield," by Sister Hazel  
15\. Even More Meetings | 00:44:08 | 30.6 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/15%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Even%20More%20Meetings.mp3) | "Dynasty," by MIIA  
16\. Order 66 | 01:05:46 | 45.4 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/16%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Order%2066.mp3) | "I Know I'm a Wolf," by Young Heretics  
17\. First Lesson | 00:58:35 | 40.5 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/17%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20First%20Lesson.mp3) | "The Road," by Hurts  
18\. Trapped in the Past | 00:59:37 | 41.2 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/18%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Trapped%20in%20the%20Past.mp3) | "I Will Follow You Into the Dark," by Death Cab For Cutie  
19\. Welcome to Dromond Kaas | 01:02:50 | 43.4 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/19%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Welcome%20to%20Dromund%20Kaas.mp3) | "Broken Bones," by Chvrches  
20\. Reactions | 01:04:15 | 44.4 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/20%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Reactions.mp3) | "The Wrath of Fate," by Abney Park  
21\. A Sea of Light | 00:52:51 | 36.6 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/21%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20A%20Sea%20of%20Light.mp3) | "All The Things Lost," by MS MR  
22\. The High Interrogator | 00:50:26 | 34.9 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/22%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20The%20High%20Interrogator.mp3) | "I Bet My Life," by Imagine Dragons  
23\. Love and Hate | 00:45:46 | 31.7 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/23%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Love%20and%20Hate.mp3) | "Kings and Queens and Vagabonds," by Ellem  
24\. Escape | 00:54:28 | 37.7 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/24%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Escape.mp3) | "Kids In The Dark," by All Time Low  
25\. The Easy Way Out | 00:52:35 | 36.4 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/25%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20The%20Easy%20Way%20Out.mp3) | "Easy," by Son Lux  
26\. Consequences | 00:39:04 | 27.1 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/26%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Consequences.mp3) | "Somebody to Die For," by Hurts  
27\. Interrogations | 00:47:07 | 32.6 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/27%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Interrogation.mp3) | "Destroya," by My Chemical Romance  
28\. Horror | 00:33:44 | 23.5 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/28%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Horror.mp3) | "Zombie," by Bad Wolves  
29\. Plans | 00:52:29 | 36.3 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/29%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Plans.mp3) | "Turn Off The Lights," by Panic! at the Disco  
30\. Little Talks | 00:39:53 | 27.7 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/30%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Little%20Talks.mp3) | "Fire," by Barns Courtney  
31\. Fractures | 00:39:26 | 27.4 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/31%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Fractures.mp3) | "The Golden Age," by Woodkid   
32\. Awkward and Sad | 00:47:05 | 32.6 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/32%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Awkward%20and%20Sad.mp3) | "The Things I Regret," by Brandi Carlile  
33\. Could He Force Me? | 00:39:59 | 27.7 mb | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/33%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Could%20He%20Force%20Me_.mp3)** | "A Praise Chorus," by Jimmy Eat World  
34\. Stargazing | 00:40:48 | 28.3 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/34%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Stargazing.mp3) | "Youngblood," by 5 Seconds of Summer  
35\. Sun Through the Storm | 00:34:18 | 23.8 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/35%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Sun%20Through%20the%20Storm.mp3) | "You Are The One," by Shiny Toy Guns  
36\. Clouds Rolling In  | 00:40:50 | 28.3 mb | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/36%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Clouds%20Rolling%20In.mp3)** | "Arsonist's Lullabye," by Hozier  
37\. Cascade | 00:31:48 | 22.1 mb | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/37%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Cascade.mp3)** | "Drowning," by Banks  
38\. Down in the Depths | 00:40:19 | 28 mb | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/38%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Down%20in%20the%20Depths.mp3)** | "Under The Radar," by Abney Park  
39\. Not Alone | 00:36:14 | 25.2 mb | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/39%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Not%20Alone.mp3)** | "Sinners," by Barns Courtney  
40\. Counterattack | 00:38:32 | 26.8 mb | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/40%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Counterattack.mp3)** | "Battle Scars," by Lupe Fiasco & Guy Sebastian  
41\. Decisions Are Made | 00:45:06 | 31.3 mb | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/41%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Decisions%20Are%20Made.mp3)** | "Blood On My Name," by The Brothers Bright  
42\. Collapsing Possibilities | 00:44:11 | 30.6 mb | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/42%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Collapsing%20Possibilities.mp3)** | "A Love Like War," by All Time Low  
43\. BIG. DAMN. HEROES. | 00:42:26 | 29.4 mb | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/43%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20BIG.%20DAMN.%20HEROES..mp3)** | "Wasteland," by Woodkid  
44\. Escaping for Good | 00:33:48 | 23.5 mb | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/44%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Escaping%20for%20Good.mp3)** | "When It's All Over," by RAIGN  
45\. For As Long As You Need Me | 00:50:41 | 35.1 mb | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/45%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20For%20As%20Long%20As%20You%20Need%20Me.mp3)** | "Happier," by Marshmello ft. Bastille | "Watch Me Rise," by Mikky Ekko  
Reader's Notes | 00:34:23 | 23.9 mb | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/Children%20of%20the%20Force/46%20Children%20of%20the%20Force%20-%20Reader's%20Notes.mp3)** | 

**Total Run Time: 35 hours 1 minute 25 seconds**


	2. PODBOOK & ZIPPED MP3 DOWNLOADS

 

Coverart by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile). Beta-listening by [litrapod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/profile).

**Format Type** | **Length** | **File Size** | **Download Link** | **Music**  
---|---|---|---|---  
**46 Zipped MP3 Files** | **35:01:25** | **1.45 gb** | **[DOWNLOAD ALL THE MP3S RIGHT HERE](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0037.zip)** | **zipped in one place by the magnificent[bessyboo](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/)**  
**Podbook of 3 M4B Files** | **35:01:25** | **1.52 gb** | **[DOWNLOAD THE PODBOOK RIGHT HERE](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0038.zip)** | **compiled by[bessyboo](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/), who is an amazing human being**


End file.
